This application requests funds to purchase a DEC VAX/VMS 8530 Computer System, the University of Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group Sequence Analysis (UW-GCG) software package, the QUANTA/CHARMm molecular modelling software package, and the Statistical Analysis System (SAS) software package to provide the requisite advanced computer support for laboratory and epidemiologic research. There are four specific aims for this project: 1) to provide support for computer-based analysis, database search, and the analysis of DNA and protein sequences to facilitate identification of structures crucial to the evaluation and modification of biological activity; 2) to provide support to investigators in molecular and cell biology for computer-assisted molecular modelling and comparison of the structural, dynamic, and energetic properties of various derivatives, analogues, isomers, etc.; 3) to provide computer support for advanced capabilities in data management, data retrieval, statistical analysis and mathematical modelling, development of new statistical procedures, and graphic presentation of data; and 4) to develop research programs that integrate data bases obtained through laboratory investigation of individual carcinogen exposure and genetic risks with population-based studies of cancer epidemiology and control. This computer hardware and software will facilitate achievement of research objectives of current programs and their PHS-funded projects in the areas of molecular and cell biology as well as in epidemiology and cancer control research. It is essential to the development of new programs integrating experimental studies of carcinogenesis and genetics with human population studies in cancer epidemiology.